Paparazzi
by Eived Aozora
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang paparazzi kelas atas yang memiliki keunikan tersendiri dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Kepolosan dan keluguannya membuat Naruto harus berurusan dengan orang yang menjadi sasarannya. Siapakah dia ? Maaf summary gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**PAPARAZZI, Naruto**

Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Lady Gaga yang berjudul Paparazzi

Disclaimer Chara : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiNaru

Warning ! : Yaoi, gaje, alur tidak jelas, Lime…

Rate : T, tapi untuk jaga-jaga M aja deh~

Hallo mina-san~ di sini Ei author yang baru masuk dif fn, jadi jika banyak typo, Ei minta maaf….

Don't like don't read, and click back…

Paparazzi

Naruto's POV

" Lelah sekali hari ini," aku menggumam tidak jelas karena aku benar-benar lelah hari ini. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku tinggal di konoha, pekerjaanku tergolong dalam pekerjaan yang sulit dan melelahkan yaitu sebagai paparazzi, yang aku suka adalah ramen-ramen-dan ramen, umurku baru 21 tahun. Aku berambut pirang ke-emasan, berkulit caramel dan di masing-masing pipiku terdapat tiga garis halus seperti rubah, tubuh yang cukup proporsional, dan orang bilang jika langit dan laut bisa melihat mataku maka akan iri, biru safir. Walau aku orang yang ceroboh, namun kemampuanku di atas rata-rata paparazzi yang lain. Aku cukiup jenius untuk mendapatkan foto-foto artis yang paling sulit dijangkau sekalipun.

Baru saja aku selesai memilih-milih foto artis yang baru saja aku ikuti, dan sekarang bos-ku a.k.a Sakura Haruno menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kegiatan artis terkenal ber-inisial US kalian tahu siapa ? tentu dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Bos-ku a.k.a Sakura Haruno berambut pendek sebahu berwarna pink, berpars cantik, namun jangan anggap remeh, dia sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"hah~" aku menghela nafas

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Kiba Inuzuka sahabatku, sekaligus rekan kerjaku, dia adalah pecinta anjing, kemanapun dia pergi, pasti akan selalu bersama dengan belahan jiwanya a.k.a Akamaru, anjingnya. Dia memiliki tato segitiga di masing pipinya.

"ck, mendokusei" dan yang ini Shikamaru Nara, dialah yang paling malas diantara kami, selalu mengatakan 'mendokusei', rambutnya di kuncir menyaingi nanas.

Oh ya, di sini hubungan sesama jenis diperbolehkan, dan mereka –ShikaKiba- adalah pasangan yaoi yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama sepuluh walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar, mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Benar-benar romantis.

"Oi, Naru-chan, ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Eh… tidak apa-apa. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu" jawabku sambil menggembungkan pipiku

"Kau manis sekali Naru-chan, hahaha… Yak, cukup bercandanya, lagipula ini sudah malam. Naruto, kau mau pulang bersama kami ? " Goda Kiba

" … Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kalian pulanglah duluan. " jawabku asmbil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa

"Kalau begitu baiklah, jaa naruto"

"Jaa"

"Jaa~ Shika, Kiba "

Lalu mereka keluar dari kantor dan menghilang di balik pintu dalam sekejap.

"Hah~ aku harus pulang"

End Naruto's POV

Dari sebuah gedung keluarlah sesosokcoret-perempuan-coret laki-laki tapi imut a.k.a Narutoyang sedang berjalan gontai kearah mobil sedan hitamnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Naruto langsung tancap gas menuju mansionnya.

Skip time

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan sebuah mansion bergaya eropa, dari mobil tersebut turunlah seorang pemuda a.k.a Naruto. Dia membuka pintu mansionnya,

" Tadaima"

Hening

Hening

Yap, di mansion ini hanya Naruto saja yang tinggal, orang tuanya sudah tiada, satu-satunya saudara yang dia punya hanya Anikinya, Uzumaki memmiliki cirri-ciri yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja, rambutnya lebih panjang dan badannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Sekarang Deidara sedang melanjutkan study-nya di USA, jadi di sinilah Naruto. Sendirian.

Pembantunya sementara ini di liburkan, karena pekerjaan Naruto esok adalah menyamar sebagi pembantu di mansion US –Uchiha Sasuke- untuk mendapatkan gambar dan informasi yang lebih lengkap.

Kemudian Naruto langsung pergi menuju kamarnya, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan digunakan dalam penyamarannya. Mulai dari pakaian, alat penyada, kamera dan lainnya. Setelah di rasa cukup, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran King Size-nya. Dan daam beberapa detik, NAruto sudah berpindah alam.

Skip time

Esok hari,

Ciit Ciit Ciiit

Bunyi burung yang sangat merdu *merusak dunia* bagi naruto, yang membuat sang empuny harus dengan enggan meninggalkan dunia mimipi yang indah. Setelah membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya luar, Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi, karena hari ini misi pertamanya akan dimulai…

Di tempat lain

" Aniki, aku ingin istirahat. Ha ri ini aku tidak mau di ganggu siapapun"

"Ya sudah, kau isitirahat saja. Lagipula hari ini pembantu baru kita akan datang "

"Hn"

Sasuke's POV

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, mengganti pakaian trendy-ku dengan piama tidur. Walaupun ini masih pagi, tapi semalaman aku belum istirahat sama sekali. Dan wajar jika aku kelelahan. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memiliki rambut raven berwarna biru kegelapan yang memukau *uueekkk : plak ! gampared by sasuke FC*, tinggi tubuh yang ideal, badan yang cukup terlatih, kulit seputih susu, mata hitam sekelam malam. Dan yang tadi adalah aniki-ku, Uchiha Itachi. Kategori fisik kami sama, yang membedakan hanya rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir kendur serta sifatnya yang ramah, tidak sepertiku yang dingin dan acuh.

End Sasuke's POV

Tak lama setelah berganti pakaian Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur king sizenya yang nyaman. Dan terlelaplah ia.

Di tempat Naruto

" Naruto, sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang"

" Siap"

Tuuut~

Selesailah pembicaraan di telefon tadi, antara Sakura dan Naruto.

Kini Naruto sedang menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya sampai di halte dekat mansion Uchiha.

"Hah~ semangat !" Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

SSssttt

Bus yang di tuggu datang, Naruto segera masuk dan menempatkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dan sambil menunggu sampai di mansion itu, Naruto menyalakan i-podnya dan menyetel lagu favoritnya.

Naruto menikmati alunan musik di ipod-nya sambil meningat-ingat kejadian bebrapa hari lalu, yang membuatnya harus menyamar sampai sejauh ini.

Flashback

Naruto's POV

"Naruto, mulai besok kau akan menguliti *sadis amat* informasi tentang US"

"Baiklah, jadi penyamaran apa lagi yang harus ku gunakan ? "

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam lingkup US, agar lebih leluasa. Menjadi pembantunya boleh juga. Dan untungnya mereka sedang mencari pembantu. Kau hubungi saja nomor ini. "

Sakura melemparkan kertas kecil yang berisi nomor telepon padaku. Dan aku mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda persetujuanku.

"Oh ya Naruto. Dan beritanya US adalah seorang Yaoi. Tapi semoga saja berita itu tidak benar. Dan dia sangat pintar mengelabuhi paparazzi yang mencoba untuk mengorek informasinya. Jadi hati-hati"

Glek

Aku menelan ludah paksa. Kemudian mengangguk –lagi-

Tuuut… Tuuuuttt….

Klek

"Ya, mansion uchiha di sini."

"Benarkan di sini ada lowongan pekerjaan ? "

"Ya benar, sebagai pembantu di mansionkami. "

"Bolehkah saya melamar pekrjaan di sini ? "

"Tentu saja, siapa namamu ? "

"Ah, maaf. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. "

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Itachi. Baiklah, lamaranmu ku terima. Besok kau sudah masuk kerja. "

"Baik tuan, terimakasih"

TUuut Tuut…

Sambungan terputus.

Flashback off

Ciiittt…..

Naruto sudah tiba di tempat tujuan, Mansion Uchiha.

Ting Tong

Naruto memencet bel mansion tersebut.

Klek

"Benarkah ini mansion Tuan Uchiha ?"

"Benar, kau Naruto ?"

"Benar tuan, anda Tuan Itachi ?"

"Hn, kalau begitu masuklah kedalam, akan ku tunjukan kamar dan tugas-tugasmu di mansion ini"

"Ha'i"

Dia menuntun Naruto menuju kamarnya dan menunjukan berbagai ruang di mansion yang megah ini. Dari lantai dasar sampai lantai dua mansion ini.

"Naruto.."

"Iya tuan ? Ada yang bias saya Bantu ?"

"setelah kau memasak. Tolong bangun'kan otoutoku untuk makan malam."

"Baik tuan."

Itachi berlalu meninggalkan Naruto di dapur, mengetahui keadaan sudah aman, naruto langsung memasang kamera tersembunyi dan menyalakannya. Setelah di rasanya beres, naruto segera membuat makan malam. Begini-begini naruto jago masak. Tidak diragukan lagi.

Skip time

Tok tok tok

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 menit….

"Lama sekali," gumam naruto, karena lelah menunggu Naruto langsung saja menyelianap masuk ke dalam kamar Uchiha bungsu ini.

Klek

"Sepi sekali," gumam naruto. Sekelebat rencananya untuk memasang kamera-kamera yang telah disiapkan.

Tanpa naruto ketahui, seseorang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ?" Tanya orang itu dingin. Pemilik suara itu tentu saja sang pemilik kamar a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke

"Ti-tidak tuan, saya adalah pembantu baru di mansion ini. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Tuan itachi sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan untuk makan malam. "

"Hn "

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dasar.

'Untung saja uchiha satu ini tidak tahu' batin naruto lega.

"Kalau mau mencari informasi tentangku tidak perlu repot-repot sudah ketauan"

JDEeeerrr

Naruto hanya bisa mematung...

TBC

Maaf kalau gaje dan tidak menurut EYD, karena Ei masih baru di ffn ini. Sekali lagi Honto Gomen

m(_ _)m

Untuk melanjutkan fict ini *Ctak : Di lempar penghapus ama readers*, Ei mohon reviewnya yaaa…..

Ei tunggu,

Review

Review

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**PAPARAZZI, Naruto**

Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Lady Gaga yang berjudul Paparazzi

Disclaimer Chara : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiNaru

Warning ! : Yaoi, gaje, alur tidak jelas, Lime…

Rate : T, tapi untuk jaga-jaga M aja deh~

Hallo mina-san~ di sini Ei author yang baru masuk dif fn, jadi jika banyak typo, Ei minta maaf….

Untuk yang kemaren udah ripiu dan ngasih masukan-masukan yang berarti untuk Ei, Ei ucapin makasih banyak,

Ei tau kalo fict Ei tu masih banyaaakkk typonya…

Ei seneng banget ternyata fict Ei di tanggepin secara positif di sini, mungkin masukan-masukan senpai-senpai yang udah ripiu bisa Ei pake...

Dan salam kenal juga…

Gomen update-nya lamaaaaa….

Don't like don't read, and click back…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya orang itu dingin. Pemilik suara itu tentu saja sang pemilik kamar a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke

"Ti-tidak tuan, saya adalah pembantu baru di mansion ini. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Tuan itachi sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan untuk makan malam. "

"Hn "

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dasar.

'Untung saja uchiha satu ini tidak tahu' batin naruto lega.

"Kalau mau mencari informasi tentangku tidak perlu repot-repot sudah ketauan"

JDEeeerrr

Naruto hanya bisa mematung...

Paparazzi  
(Chapter 2)

" err… Ano… sa-saya hanya fans anda saja tuan" bohong naruto

"Hn"

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan turun ke lantai dasar untuk makan malam.

"Otouto, apakah kau sudah menerima job pemotretan baru?"

"Tidak"

"Hm, kalau begitu besok kau jaga rumah. Aku ada urusan di luar. Mungkin akan pulang terlambat.. Kau tak apa?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Aku mau tidur karena besok aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. "

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa membereskan piring makan malamnya. Sasuke tau bahwa kakak satu-satunya ini sedang kelelahan karena mengurus Uchiha Corp seorang diri.

Sasuke membereskan piring bekas makan malam mereka dan membawanya ke dapur untuk diberikan kepada naruto.

"Dobe"

"Iya tuan" laki-laki berambut pirang yang di panggil hanya menyaut, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum manis.

DEG

"…" sasuke memberikan piring kotor itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto di dapur.

"Em…" naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Di kamar Sasuke and Sasuke's POV

'Bodoh' rutuk Sasuke di dalam kamarnya.

Dia manis sekali, aku baru menyadarinya. Rambutnya yang pirang cerah, matanya yang bagai batu safir, bibirnya yang...

'ugh'

Pemikiran yang bodoh, tapi bagaimana ya rasanya bibir itu saatku menyentuhnya dengan bibirku. Bagaimana wajahnya saat mendesah memanggil namaku... Benar-benar menggairahkan. Aku menginginkannya. Ah, dari pada aku terus berkhayal tentang dobe itu, lebih baik aku tidur.

End Sasuke's POV

Lelaki berambut biru dongker itu akhirnya mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas benda empuk yang akan mengantarnya ke dunia mimpi tanpa beban.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang mengendap-endap agar tak membangunkan seseorang yang sedang beristirahat di tempat itu. Perlahan namun pasti mengambil kamera yang berada di atas almari lelaki tampan yang tertidur itu. Berjalan menjauhi dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa suara.

Kriieet...

Lelaki beramput pirang tadi telah sampai di kamarnya, membuka isi dari hasil tangkapan kamera kesayangannya.

Naruto's POV

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat benda yang sudah ku ambil dari kamar si teme itu. Tapi tadi siang hampir saja ketauan. Hah~ syukurlah Kami-sama masih membantuku. Yap sekarang saatnya melihat hasil jerih payahku...

Klik

"Wew :3 kosong, kosong, kosong? kenapa tidak ada satupun yang berisi gambar si teme itu?... Dia menipuku. " kataku kesal. 'Kalau seperti ini caranya apa boleh buat, secara manual saja' batinku.

Secepat kilat aku menuju ke kamar si teme itu lagi, diam-perlahan-jangan sampai ada suara. Aku masuk dan mulai menyiapkan kameraku,

Klik

Klik

Klik

Beberapa buah foto telah ku ambil, saat aku beranjak meningalkan ruangan ini tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku.

Sret

"Jangan berfikir bahwa aku bodoh dobe. "

Suara datar dan dingin itu, ya itu si teme. Aku menengok ke sumber suara itu dan...

"Em, a-apa maksud tuan? sa-saya tidak mengerti. " Jawabku gugup

"Hn, jangan berpura-pura dobe, "

End Naruto's POV

Lelaki bersuara dingin itu mendekat, mendekat, melangkah maju dan naruto hanya mundur mengikuti langkah sasuke yang terus mendekat kearahnya. Naruto mulai merasa tubuhnya melemas dan langkahnya terhenti karena tembok yang terpasang kokoh di ruangan ini.

Kau tak perlu takut dobe, asal kau mengikuti semua keinginanku.

"Tu-tuan"

Sasuke memblok naruto di antara tembok dan dirinya, tangan sasuke berada di samping kanan-kiri kepala naruto, melihat wajah naruto dari jarak dekat membuatnya semakin ingin melahap naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat-dekat-dekat,,,

2cm

1cm

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat, takut, gelisah dan berdebar(?).

Basah, itu yang di rasakan oleh naruto pada bibirnya, mengetahui rekannya tidak berontak, sasuke mulai mencium naruto dengan ganas, di lumatnya bibir kecil kemerahan dan basah yang sangat menggoda itu. Dihisap, dijilat dan digigit-gigit kecil oleh sasuke, membuat naruto mendesah.

"Hmmp…hmmph…."

Naruto mendorong tubuh sasuke, wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan oksigen, atau malu?

Sasuke melihat wajah tan nan imut tersebut, 'manis' batinnya.

"Te-teMEEE" teriak naruto, membuat sasuke harus membekap naruto dengan tangannya karena suara yang kelewat kencang untuk malam hari.

"Urusai dobe."

Memang teriakan naruto kencang, bahkan sangat kencang dan bisa membuat orang satu kota mengamuk pada dirinya karena telah menganggu jam istirahat mereka. Sasuke melepasakan bekapan naruto.

"teme apa yang kau lakukan? Kau… kau… kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, huweeee….." Naruto menangis dan berlari meninggalkan sasuke yang hanya diam di tempat.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri merasakan sensasi yang baru saja dialami, merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur yang mewah tersebut. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia bisa menagkap basah naruto yang sedang memfoto dirinya.

Flashback

Sasuke's POV

Aku tidak bisa tidur, dasar dobe pengganggu. Aku hanya merebahkan diriku saja tanpa menutup mata, kamar yang penchayaannya minimpun tidak bisa membuatku mengantuk. Karena merasa bosan akhirnya aku mengecek kamarku, mecari benda yang tadi siang di pasang oleh si dobe itu. Ketemu. Benar, ternyata dia… paparazzi. Ku lihat isi dari kamera itu, hanya sebagian gambar tidak penting, menurutku. Ku tekan tobol delete dan gambar-gambar itu terhapus seluruhnya. Kutaruh kembali ke tempat semula dan merebahkan tubuhku, sedikit ku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang mengendap-endap. Perlahan namun pasti mengambil kamera yang berada di atas almariku. Berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa suara. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya aku belum tidur.

Tak berapa lama dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku dan membawa sebuah kamera yang di kalungkan ke leher jenjangnya. Mulai mengambil gambarku tanpa izin.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Beberapa foto telah diambilnya, saat naruto akan keluar aku menarik tangannya dan …

End Sasuke's POV

Flashback Off

'Ugh' kenapa sulit sekali melupakan rasa ini, pemuda itu mengusap bibirnya dengan jarinya. Ingin rasanya ia mencicipi rasa yang ada ditubuh lelaki berambut pirang tadi.

'Arrrgghhh' batinnya berteriak keras. Tanpa pikir panjang, sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya yang mulai sedikit mengantuk.

Di tempat Naruto

'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Hiks hiks, ciuman pertamaku di ambil oleh si teme brengsek itu?' Lelaki berambut pirang ini tengah menangis di kamarnya. Menangisi ciuman pertamanya yang direbut secara paksa oleh si bungsu uchiha. Kasihan.

Lelaki berambut pirang ini sudah lelah menangis dan akhirnya tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

Esok hari

Cit cit cit

Burungpun bernyanyi menyambut pagi yang cerah ini, tapi tidak bagi pemuda berambut pirang yang baru terjaga dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya dan menguap. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Matanya sembab –tentu saja karena dia menangis semalaman-.

Srek srek

Kring kring...

Jan weker bergambar rubah tengah bernyanyi( ) membuat manusia yang didekatnya harus menggapainya untuk membuat jam itu diam.

"Huahhhh~" Naruto menguap lebar dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke telah terbangun dari alam mimpinya, bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan. Sepertinya ia tak sabar bertemu dengan calon uke-nya itu.

Naruto sekarang tengah memasak sarapan untuk tuannya. Bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa jenuhnya. Naruto menghidangkan masakan yang telah dibuatnya dan menyajikannya di meja makan.

Sasuke berjalan santai kearah ruang makan untuk sarapan, dilihatnya ruangan yang sepi. Tidak ada siapapun.-itachi sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tanpa pamit. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan-Hei, dimana naruto? Itu yang ada di benak sasuke. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang sasuke merasa lapar, setelah sarapan baru ia akan mencari naruto. Dia meihat masakan yang masih hangat dan baunya sedap, tentu saja, sasuke memang sedang lapar.

'Dimana si dobe itu' gelisah sasuke, sasuke telah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya dan sekarang sedang mencari naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya sasuke menemukan naruto di halam belakang. Lelaki berambut pirang itu kini sedang merapikan halaman belakang mansion uchiha ini seorang diri di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat. Keringat yang mengalir di pelipis pemuda berkulit tan itu menghiasi mata kelam sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok itu.

"Dobe, aku pergi. Jaga rumah dengan benar" Perintah sang majikan a.k.a Sasuke

Naruto yang merasa dirinya di panggil hanya menengokan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Tak lama sasuke pergi dari mansionnya dengan mobil sportnya untuk berjalan-jalan. Rasanya jenuh jika di rumah saja.

Sasuke terus mengelilingi kota dengan mobil sportnya. Tidak enyadari bahwa di rumahnya masih ada paparazzi yang merencanakan hal-hal lain untuk mengintainya.

Naruto yang merasa bosan akhirnya mengingat sesuatu, bahwa dirinya juga memasang kamera di ruang tengah mansion uchiha ini. Segera diambilnya kamera tersebut, dan membuka hasil rekaman kegiatan sasuke di ruang tengah ini.

"yey~ akhirnya aku mendapatkannya..." kata naruto girang

Setelah itu naruto segera membuka notebooknya dan menuis data yang ia peroleh dan mengirimkannya beserta gambar yang telah ia dapatkan. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, naruto segera bangkit, ingin sekali ia memanjakan dirinya setelah lelah bekerja hari ini. Naruto melesat menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sasuke telah kembali ke mansion inj.

"Naruto..."

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Dobe..."

"..." sama saja

Ssrrttt Srrrttt

Terdengar oleh salah saru indera sasuke bunyi guyuran shower dari kamar naruto. Membuka perlahan pintu itu dan ...

Kosong

Sasuke menahan nafas sebentar sebelum ia menyentuh pintu kamar mandi. Perlahan terbukalah pintu itu yang memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu. Tubuh yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun memicu otak sasuke untuk berpikiran yang iya-iya. Sasuke menelan ludah paksa saat naruto menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan mengguyurkan air shower ketubuhnya yang mulus itu.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan pemandangan dihadapannya itu langsung ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama naruto. Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aaaaaaaa...apa yang kau lakukan di sini te-temee?" tanya naruto yang tengah bergidik ngeri merasakan akan ada hal yang akan menimpa dirinya.

"Dobe, kau wangi"

kini sasuke juga telah basah kuyup keran ikut terguyur air shower. Sasuke mulai meraba-raba tubuh mlek naruto, mengelusnya dari bahu hingga daerah 'terlarang' milik naruto.

"Hen-HENTIKAN" bentak naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sasuke.

"ssttt"

Sasuke mulai menciumi leher naruto membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan

"Hhhh... emph.."

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman di leher naruto, membalikkan tubuh naruto agar behadapan dengan dirinya. Menyerang bibir naruto –lagi- awalnya hanya ciuman yang lembut, namun berubah ganas saat otak sasuke benar-benar sulit untuk mengendalikan nafsu birahinya itu.

"Hmmph... hmph..."

Naruto mendorong sasuke sekuat tenaga dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan bahwa dirinya tak mengenakan kain sehelaipun. Naruto terpeleset dan jatuh tepat di kasurnya, sehingga ia tak merakan sakit sedikitpun. Namun ternyata sasuke mengikuti naruto dan naik ke atas kasur naruto. Naruto yang jatuh terjembab tidak bisa meihat sasuke, tanpa ia sadari sasuke telah berada di atas tubuhnya ...

TBC...

Gomen, pasti banyak typo... Karena Ei bikinnya buru-buru,

(^ ^)v

Fict ini akan dilanjutkan dengan lemon?

Bagaimana menurut readers sekaian?

Mohon reviewnya yaa…

Ei tunggu reviewnyaaa…..


	3. Chapter 3

**PAPARAZZI, Naruto**

Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Lady Gaga yang berjudul Paparazzi

Disclaimer Chara : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiNaru

Warning ! : Yaoi, gaje, alur tidak jelas, Lime atao Lemon …

Rate : Chap ini ratenya M, M, M, baca eM, *readers: STOOPPP! Udah tau*

_**Don't like don't read, and click back…**_

Paparazzi Chapter 3

Sasuke menjilat punggung basah Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa geli.

" Hentikan Teme"

" Hn Dobe"

Sasuke terus menjilati punggung Naruto, setelah puas sasuke membalikkan badan Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya. Wajah Naruto yang basah dan memerah membuat Sasuke tidak tahan dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

" HENTIKAN !" Naruto membentak keras Sasuke

" Aku memaksa dobe"

"Aaahhhh..." Naruto memekik keras saat kejantanannya diremas keras oleh Sasuke

" Kau menikmatinya hm?"

Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya yang menyeramkan dan mesum(?) membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Sekarang dia terengah-engah, wajahnya makin memerah dan peluhnya berbaur dengan tubuhnya yang basah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi sasuke langsung menyerang bibir ranum Naruto, melumatnya dengan kasar dan memainkan nipple Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit melakukan sesi ciuman tadi, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

"Hen.. hh.. hentikan. Aku tak mau"

"Mm, benarkah ? Yang di bawah sepertinya menginginkan lebih" Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil meremas kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang. Mengocoknya perlahan, kemudian semakin cepat.

"Hh… Ahh… A-aku mau…"

Sasuke menutup jalan keluar kenikmatan Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ittai, le-lepas Teme"

"Tahan dulu dobe"

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai turun ke bawah dan mulai menjilati ujung kejantanan Naruto dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya(?) dan memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. Menaik turunkan kepalanya agar Naruto lebih menikmatinya.

"Ahn… Ah…"

Sasuke makin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, Naruto mengejang dan mengeluarkan hasratnya yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Aaahhh…"

Tanpa ragu dan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun sasuke dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan milik Naruto. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto, wajahnya yang memerah, nafasnya yang tidak teratur, dadanya yang naik turun, peluh dan air yang membasahi tubuh tan itu membuat pemuda raven yang melihatnya menjadi memikirkan yang iya-iya.

"Su…sudah. Hentikan"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perintah-permohonan-Naruto, dengan cepat ia mulai memagut bibir pink itu kembali, mendominasi dalam perang lidah yang menggairahkan.

Sasuke mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu, memperlihatkan dada yang bidang nan menggoda itu, satu kata yanng cocok untuk . Sekarang ia hanya terbalut celana panjangnya, perlahan tangannya melepas kancing celana dan menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang tubuhnya sama polosnya dengan Naruto. Menunjukkan kejantanannya yang telah tegak berdiri. Naruto yang melihat kejantanan sasuke yang berukuran 'wow' itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau mau dobe?"

Diam, Naruto diam. Sasuke kemudian melebarkan-sangat lebar-kaki Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada ketakutannya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Naruto tanpa peringatan membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget. Jari kedua masuk, Naruto mulai merasa tak nyaman dan seperti ada yang janggal dalam dirinya. Jari ketiga menyusul dan disambut(?) oleh pekikan keras Naruto.

"ITTAI, ke-keluarkan!"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan Naruto dan mulai menggerakan ketiga jarinya masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar begitu seterusnya hingga Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Aaaahhhhh…"

Sasuke mengeluarkan semua jarinya dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Naruto.

Baru saja ujung kejantanannya yang masuk tapi Naruto sudah berteriak sekeras itu.

"ITTAIII … Hen-hentikan. Kumohon hentikan… Sa-sakiit"

Mata safirnya memandang sayu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. "."

Sasuke menghentakan kejantanannya dengan keras sehingga masuk seluruhnya.

"AAAHHH…"

Naruto berteriak sangat keras dan mencengkram bahu sasuke dengan kuat dan membuat segaris luka di sana.

"Ah… hh… sshh…"

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Merasa Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa dengan 'benda asing' yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pertama temponya pelan, tapi lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat. Peluh semakin deras membasahi tubuh kedua insan tersebut.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, maju-mundur-maju-mundur, semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat membuat Naruto terus mendesah. Lama mereka dalam gerakan dan posisi yang sama, Sasuke memindah posisi mereka menjadi Naruto duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam lubang Naruto.

Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto dan mulai menaik-turunkan Naruto dalam gerakan pelan, semakin lama semakin cepat. Naruto meremas rambut raven Sasuke. Desahan-desahan erotis semakin menggelegar dalam ruangan itu.

"A-aku mau…khh"

Sasuke-pun merasa akan klimaks, dan semakin mempercepat gerakan in-outnya sampai,

"Aaaakh"

"Kh…hh"

Akhirnya mereka klimaks secara bersamaan, menumpahkan segala hasrat yang telah ditahan sedari tadi.

Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh tumpang tindih di atas kasur itu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke memindahkan posisinya menjadi berbaring di samping Naruto.

"Hah… ha… Kau baka teme…"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto tadi Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style ke dalam kamar mandi dan menaruhnya ke dalam bath tub yang sudah terisi air –sejak kapan(?)- berendam bersama untuk membersihkan tubuh yang lelah dan kotor. Naruto tidak berontak saat Sasuke berendam bersamanya. Naruto bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke, dan punggung Sasuke yang bersandar pada bath tub. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan pada tengkuk Naruto dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto yang terlalu nyaman tertidur dalam bath tub.

"Dobe, kau adalah miliku. Kau mengerti?"

"…"

"Dobe"

"…"

Sasuke yang tidak mendapat respon dari Dobe-"nya" memiringkan kepala Naruto dan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh sang empu pemilik kepala tersebut. Kelopak mata tan itu menutup awan cerah yang selalu menghangatkan hati dingin sang pangeran es a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari pemuda berambut kuning itu, Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke tempat tidur dan mengeringkan tubuh mungil itu dengan handuk, memakaikan piyama berwarna biru muda kemudian menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Sengaja tidak sengaja Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya saat melihat wajah polos Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Setelah Sasuke memakai pakaian dengan lengkap, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi yang indah.

In the morning

Pemuda emo itu tengah membuka kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan keindahan malam di dalamnya. Mengerjapkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk dari celah tirainya. Perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam antara dirinya dan Naruto. Naruto? Tunggu, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan tergesa menuju kamar Naruto.

BRAK

"Naruto"

Hening, kosong, tak ada siapapun di dalam kamar itu. Ranjangnyapun tertata rapi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari seorang pemuda berambung pirang jabrik dan memiliki mata seindah langit di siang hari. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, dan ternyata membawa sang pemilik kaki a.k.a Sasuke menemukan apa yang sedari tadi . Sasuke mengira ia takkan pernah menemukannya lagi. Dengan sigap Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang yang sedang membuat sarapan pagi untuknya.

"Tuan sebaiknya menyingkirkan tangan anda dari pinggang saya" ujar Naruto halus, tetapi membuat Sasuke tercengang-namun belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto-kaget. Masih dengan wajah stoicnya, Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan duduk di kursinya untuk menyantap masakan yang telah dibuatkan oleh Naruto. Dalam diam yang menghanyutkan, mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada yang membuka suara di antara mereka. Dari pada diam Naruto kemudian mencari apa saja yang bisa dikerjakan olehnya. Saat akn berjalan menjauhi dapur, Naruto tak sengaja terpeleset dan dengan mulus jatuh menghantam lantai keramik dengan keras.

"Akh, itai" rintih Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang tadi menjadi bantalan tubuhnya saat jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang kesakitan. Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam, onyx bertemu sapphire. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menggendong Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa orange itu. Menidurkan Naruto menyelimutinya hingga sebatas perut. Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamarnya. Sebelum menutup pintu Sasuke sempat menasehati Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tak bekerja dulu hari ini"

Sasuke menutup pintu itu dan berjalan menjauhi kamar itu. Dan pergi dari rumah itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk tidak menentu.

Di dalam kamar seorang pemuda beramput pirang jabrik sedang melamun. Entah apa yang sekarang ada di benaknya, yang jelas sekarang ia merasa bingung dan senang?. Sikap dingin dan tak acuh pangeran es terhadapnya dan sikap lembutnya pada Naruto membuatnya bingung. Hatinya berdesir lembut saat mengingat senyum lembut Sasuke kepadanya.

Naruto hendak berdiri tapi bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa sakit karena kegiatan kemarin bersama Sasuke ditambah dengan tadi ia terjatuh dengan posisi pantat menghantam duluan.

"Akh" Naruto meringis merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tahih menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Naruto's POV

Sakit sekali bokongku ini, gara-gara si teme jelek itu. Aku terus bergumam tidak jelas sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Hening.

Kenapa hening? Sasuke ada di mana ya? Aku mencari di setiap sudut ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tak ada di dalam rumah ini.

Aku berhenti berjalan di depan pintu kamar Teme itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras. Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh saja melakukan hal seperti ini, gumamku. Tak mau ambil pusing aku segera berbalik dan "Ouch" aku menabrak seseorang.

Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamarku dobe?"

Suara ini, suara yang sangat aku .

"Ha-hanya lewat" jawabku sedikit gugup karena kepergok sedang diam di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hn."

Aku melengos pergi menuju kamarku, sampai tanganku ditarik oleh Sasuke.

GREP

End Naruto's POV

GREP

Pria berambut raven itu menarik tangan mungil pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seperti tak mau kehilangan dan jauh dari pemuda mungil itu.

Mereka tetap seperti itu hingga salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Le-lepas"

"5 menit"

Dijawab seperti itu Naruto tak melawan lagi, dibiarkannya sang pemuda emo itu memeluknya dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya. Meniti benang-benang kelembutan dan detak jantung yang bersatu merasakan nafas hangat yang keluar dari masing-masing diri mereka.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan melenggang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menoleh pada Naruto yang sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti udang goreng-merah padam-.

Di kamar Sasuke

Di sebuah kamar berdominasi biru dongker terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang mondar-mandi di dalam ruangan itu. Sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ingin sekali pemuda itu keluar dan menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang telah mengambil hatinya saat pertama kali .

'Maafkan .' gumam Sasuke.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya tapi dialihkannya perasaan itu dan mengambil laptopnya kemudian mulai mengutak-atik situs di internet.

"Aaarggghh" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia bingung dengan sifat majikan yang satu ini. Sikapnya aneh dan kasar tetapi di satu sisi ia juga lembut dan perhatian padanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak. Dan sentuhan yang diberikan sang majikan masih terasa di tubuhnya dengan jelas. Pemuda berkulit tan itu merebahkan dirinya mengingat saat-saat kebersamaan dengan majikannya. Padahal ia baru beberapa hari di rumah ini, tapi ia telah di-rape oleh majikannya sekaligus targetnya sendiri?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dengan erat dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya-tentu tak ada yang mendengar-.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda emo yang sedang berjalan ke arah ranjang sang pemilik kamar a.k.a Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto tak menyadarran Sasuke, hingga Sasuke naik ke ranjang itu dan memeluk Naruto dari samping.

"AARRRGGGHHHH… Han-HANTUUUU" teriak Naruto histeris, yang mendengarkan hanya bisa mengasihani telinganya yang kemungkinan bisa mengalami kerusakan. Poor Sasuke.

"Diam dobe"

"…"

Naruto membuka bantal yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dan dengan seperti itu, Naruto dapat melihat 'sesuatu' yang sedang memeluknya. Sasuke.

"Le-lepas" Naruto mencoba sedikit berontak, tapi tubuhnya menginginkannya.

"Tidurlah dobe. Aku akan menjagamu"

Sasuke makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, mempererat pelukannya untuk memberikan kehangatan pada keduanya. Lama. Hingga mereka terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

TBC...

Gomen ne~ telat banget…

Setelah vakum selama beberapa bulan karena banyak tugas dan tes, akhirnya Ei bisa ngelanjutin fict ini…

*goyang-goyang gaje di atas atap rumah*

Nah,, Ei mohon reviewnya….


End file.
